8mm to the left
by X.Devils-Sweetheart.X
Summary: What if Jess had lived? Would her and Don still be together? Or would they fall apart? But one thing still remains and keeps hope alive in Don's heart... "She made it through" Don/Jess rated T to be safe.


Okay so this is going to be a three-part story. An AU of the end of season 5, where Jess lives. I know this part is short but the next will be longer, promise. Anyway, reviews are welcome. Hope you enjoy...

* * *

The cold metallic clicks of guns echoed down the phone line into Don's ear. "Jess!" he yelled as every hair on his body seemed to stand on end. Without thinking he yelled to the person in the car. "Get out!" his voice seemed alien in his own mouth; Terrance seemed to recoil in shock before doing as Flack had told him. It seemed almost as if his mind had gone into autopilot as his foot slammed down on the accelerator. The streets seemed empty, as if time had come to a standstill, with only a couple people strolling to do their normal daily things. But today wasn't normal. Jessica Angell, his girlfriend had just been involved in something. Yeah, today was a day Don Flack wished had been normal, uneventful.

**~*O*~**

A silver car came to a skidding halt outside of the now busy cafe. Flack jumped out immediately, leaving the keys in; ready. His vision blurred as he tried desperately to look for her. For a hint of her long brown hair or deep brown eyes. Anything that would let him know she was okay. His blue orbs finally caught sight of her; lying on the floor. Anger instantly flared up in him, why was nobody helping her? Why was she left alone? She would never leave any of them alone if they were shot, o why were they leaving her? Then it hit him as hard as a half ton wall; _it was too late for her_. They had already marked her as dead. But he wasn't like them; he wouldn't let her go... ever. He moved clumsily towards her before dropping to his knees. "Jess... come on... you've got to hang on" he pleaded as he pulled her up into his strong arms.

Her eyes rolled in their sockets but she fought it before looking to him. "...Don..." she coughed as a small trickle of blood oozed out of the corner of her mouth. A small twisted smile seemed to form upon her lips as she looked to him.

"Don't speak... you can make it through this... I won't let you die... I promise" the blue eyed detective promised solemnly as he tried to fight the water that was suddenly clouding his vision. As he gently rested Jess down in the back of the car, he didn't know if it was his imagination or reality that he smile grew a little... it was probably his sick mind twisting and manipulating things, he concluded as he jumped in the front seat and fired up the engine before speeding to the hospital.

**~*O*~**

Don sat with his head down in the chair in the waiting room, his big blue eyes full of tears. Over the past couple weeks Jess had become a vital part of his life. She was there when his sister was acting up. She was there when he got home from a hard day; with handcuffs and coffee in hand. It was like he'd been a machine... or a robot, that had been missing a vital cog... she completed him in ways he hadn't thought possible. He wasn't ready to lose her yet. Maybe he was being selfish, longing for her to hang on just so that he could survive. A shuffling of feet drew him out of his thoughts. He looked up his eyes instantly locking with Danny Messers. No words were needed to ask the question that plagued the Csi's mind.

"She made it through surgery... but she's in a coma Dan..." Don informed him before breaking down.

"She's a fighter... she'll make it Don... you know that, I know that... I'm here for you though, no matter what, no matter what time of day either" Danny told his friend before walking to him and gently squeezing his shoulder. "... and if you need company then you can babysit Lucy... deal?"

Don managed a small chuckle at the joke while trying to ignore the sick churning of his stomach. "Deal" he agreed weakly. Danny smiled before taking a seat next to his friend; knowing that he'd be the first one to sit with Don, to keep him going. That's what friends were for after all; to look out for each other in times of need.


End file.
